


We Could Face Each Other Over Beer Glasses in Silence...

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Professor Hux, Student Kylo, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is an adult student returning to Uni after several years. He's out of his comfort zone to say the least, things get more awkward when he realises his English teacher is a total babe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Face Each Other Over Beer Glasses in Silence...

Kylo settled into a chair up the very back of the lecture hall.

It was his first day back at college after dropping out over ten years ago. Adult students weren't so common now days so he knew he was going to stand out like a sore thumb. At least up the back he was mostly out of the way.

Students slowly began to fill the room, sitting in groups and pairs, chatting away confidently. Kylo sunk down into his chair. He had an overwhelming urge to up and leave, but before he could the door down the front of the lecture hall opened.

A tall thin ginger man, not much older than Kylo, entered the room and placed his brief case on the desk. He cleared his throat and straightened his thick rimmed glasses.

"Excuse me, class. Quiet please... I am Professor Hux, I'll be taking you for American Literature and Pop Culture. It's nice to see such a full class, I hope you all continue to attend regularly this semester" he said speaking very formally and nodding at the class.

"Here's a list of books you'll need to familiarise yourselves with this semester, please take one and hand them back" he said passing the handouts to a young girl up the front who let out a small giggle as the professor approached her.

Professor Hux nervously straightened his already immaculate hair. It was hard for Kylo tell from way up the back but the professor may have been blushing.

"It's not worth introducing ourselves to one another, chances are the class would have at least halved by mid semester, but I'd appreciate it if we went round and you shared your favourite piece of literature with the class, starting here" he said as he pointed to the giggling girl who had caused his face to turn so pink.

She giggled once more, "Oh me? Oh gosh. I don't know"

"You're taking a literature class, you must read. What's your favourite book?" Professor Hux said, putting her on the spot.

She giggled louder, "Oh gee I can't decide" she said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger and biting her lip, so obvious in her attempts to flirt with the handsome young professor.

"Well, we don't have all day. Moving on, next please" Professor Hux said, folding his arms across his chest and leaning on his desk, crossing his legs at the ankle.

The rest of the class managed to name a book each, ranging from such classics as Catcher in the Rye, The Road, Junky, Farewell My Lovely to contemporary young adult fiction such as The Perks of Being a Wallflower, The Fault in Our Stars and so on.

Professor Hux looked as though he was fighting the urge to yawn, so bored and unsurprised by the answers he was hearing.

"And how about you, up the back" Professor Hux said, flicking his wrist in the direction of Kylo.

The sound of everyone turning in their chairs to look back at Kylo was almost deafening. So many judging young eyes on him at once.

"Oh..." Kylo's deep voice billowed throughout the hall, "The Wind Up Bird Chronicle by Haruki Murikami..." Kylo wriggled awkward him his seat, he wished he could just disappear.

"Nice" Professor Hux said, the only response he'd given to anyone throughout that whole sharing experience.

The students all narrowed their eyes at Kylo before turning back to the front.

"Okay well look at the time, class is almost over. You can all pack up if you like and I'll see you next week"

Kylo was the last to leave, it was his plan to leave first but then he got stuck behind a sea of youngins and decided to sit back down, he pulled out his phone and checked how his virtual cats were doing on Neko Atsume.

He looked up and realised the class was now empty, save for the professor.

As he made his way to the back door the professor began to speak.

"You know I just started reading Norwegian Wood..."

Kylo stopped in his tracks.

"Oh... That's cool. I haven't read that one yet, it's on my list though" he replied, gripping the strap of his back pack that rested on his shoulder.

"You can borrow it when I'm done if you like" the professor said, not looking up as he packed up his briefcase.

"Sure, that'd be great. See you next week" Kylo said as he began to to open the door.

***

As the days went by Kylo attended all his classes, he was surprised at how well he'd done at sticking it out for the week.

He ate lunch alone in the library most days, but it suited him. He got lots of reading done, both from his class reading lists and his personal collection too.

He was surprised that there didn't seem to be anyone around the campus that looked even close to his age.

The students were all so young and the teachers were all so old. Thirty was smack bang in the middle and a rarity to say the least.

Professor Hux must have been the only other person in his thirties, Kylo guessed he was thirthy three or thirty four. He dressed a little older, in pressed slacks and woolen vests, expensive shirts and well groomed hair. And those retro glasses to top it all off. He looked more like a geography teacher.

Kylo wondered where he must have spent his lunch times. Was he in the teachers lounge surrounded by musty smelling old teachers?

Before he could give it another thought he realised he was late to his next class.

"Shit" he muttered, stuffing his books into his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder before stomping out of the library.

***

Kylo opened the door to the lecture theatre trying to be as quiet as possible, the creaking door shattering his attempts.

"How nice of you to join us" a familiar voice said, Kylo looked up as his eyes met Professor Hux's.

"... S-sorry" Kylo stuttered, looking around for a seat amongst yet another sea of judging young eyes.

"There's a seat up here" The professor said, pointing to an empty chair right in front of him.

Kylo slunk down the hall steps and into the empty chair.

"You didn't miss much, Ren. It's Ren, right?" Professor Hux said, adjusting his glasses.

"Y-yeah, Kylo, or R-"

"As I said, you didn't miss much. I was just done saying 'Welcome to Modern Japanese Literature and Culture' we were going to go round and tell one another what our favourite books were, Ren can start" Professor Hux said.

Just as Kylo was about to speak Professor Hux cut him off -

"I was lucky enough to find out earlier this week that Ren's favourite book is The Wind Up Bird Chronicle by Haruki Murakami, a good choice" a waft of the professors expensive aftershave danced in the air between him and Kylo.

Kylo loosened the scarf around his neck as he felt the room grow hotter, he could swear he felt the eyes of the other students boring into his back.

Kylo was never going to make friends the rate he was going. Several years older than everyone else and proving to be a bit of a teachers pet.

As the class went round spouting off their favourite novels Kylo couldn't concentrate on anything anyone was saying.

He was completely and utterly captivated by the young ginger professor. It was so different being this close to him, his scent burned into Kylo's sinuses. His green eyes stood out framed by those thick rimmed glasses. He had a delicate dusting of light freckles that graced his smooth pale skin. His hair was so red, neatly combed and parted to the right. His lips were plush and looked so soft, Kylo would kill to run his fingers across them, among other things.

Kylo was literally salivating as he stared for what seemed like hours.

He must have missed when the professor had dismissed the class; one minute it was full and the next he was the only person in the room.

“Is there something you wanted to ask me, Ren?” Professor Hux said, snapping Kylo out of his daze.

“Oh, no. I kinda zoned out. Sorry, I'll get going” Kylo replied, his chair screeching on the hard wood floor as he rose to leave.

“I zone out too sometimes, these young kids have such bad taste in literature...” the professor said, folding his arms and leaning on his desk, watching Kylo as he packed up his bag.

“I'm not sure you're supposed to say things like that about your students, professor” Kylo said.

“You're probably right there” Hux said, as he continued to watch Kylo, letting out a loud sigh as he did.

“Say Ren, what are your plans for the weekend?”

“Uh... I... Nothing, yet” Kylo replied nervously, “You?” was that rude to ask?

“I sometimes grab a drink at the bar down the road, you ever been there?”

“Uh, no. I haven't”

“You should check it out some time, they have decent bands playing. The food is quite good too. A good range of craft beers...”

“Oh, sounds cool. Maybe I'll see you there some time”

“Yeah, maybe” the professor smiled.

'Oh God, what just happened?' Kylo thought to himself and he gunned it down the hallway, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

***

Kylo woke up on Saturday morning still thinking about what Professor Hux had said about going to that bar. Was he asking him to go? Should he go? And what time would even be best to 'accidentally' bump into the professor...

He spent the rest of the day contemplating what to do.

By midday he hadn't come to a conclusion yet, so he decided to get out of the house and grab some lunch, dropping by the local bookshop to purchase some of the books from his required reading lists.

At around 4pm Kylo had decided he would go to that bar. What did he have to lose?

'He said the food was good there, maybe he gets dinner there. So I shouldn't go too late, maybe 6 or 7' Kylo thought to himself.

***

At 6:45pm Kylo arrived at the bar, glancing through the windows as he passed. He couldn't see the professor.

He entered and scanned the room; nope – definitely not here.

Kylo sat at the bar, struggling to balance on one of the stools as he ordered a beer from the craft list.

As he began to sip his beer he felt a hand touch his back softly - “Hey, you made it”

“Oh hey, Professor. Nice to see you”

“Please, call me Hux. Do you want to join me for dinner?”

“Uh, Sure” Kylo smiled.

Hux lead Kylo over to a table and they made themselves comfortable, browsing the menus.

“I'm the type of person who orders the same thing every time they go to a restaurant, I don't even know why I am looking at this, chicken parmigiano, every time” Hux said as he folded up the menu and put it down.

Kylo laughed awkwardly.

“Are you nervous?” Hux asked.

“What? Why do you say that?” Kylo's eyes darted from the menu to Hux, to the menu again.

“Just a feeling” Hux smirked as he looked around the room.

He was wearing his dark rimmed glasses, his hair was a little more loose than he wore it in class, he hadn't shaved so he had a bit of stubble gracing his jawline. He wore a dark grey shirt, the sleeves rolled up revealing his thin white forearms. The shirt was tucked into black slim fit jeans, a brown leather belt holding them up on his slender waist, all of this along his usual aftershave that permeated from him.

“You look really good” Kylo said quickly before shoving his beer glass to his lips.

“Thank you for the compliment, Ren” Hux smirked.

It was like he knew how Kylo felt, and he was just playing on it. Yet Kylo couldn't help himself, he wanted to say all the things he was thinking, and all the things he thought Hux would want to hear.

“And you smell divine” Kylo blurted out before flagging down a passing by waiter “Can I get another beer” he panicked.

“Ren, you're making me blush” Hux replied, continuing to smirk and not blushing at all.

“Sorry, I can't help myself” Kylo admitted, surprised by the verbal diarrhea spewing from his mouth. 

“It's fine Ren, just relax” Hux said as he reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Kylo's.

“You know that young girl in class on Monday is clearly crushing on you” Kylo blurted out.

“Does that bother you?”

“No. Does it bother you?” Kylo replied, gulping down his second beer.

“It doesn't bother me per say, but I'm not into women... Or anyone sixteen years my junior for that matter”

“Is four years okay?”

“Are you asking if you're within my dating age range, Ren?”

Kylo cleared his throat and changed the subject, “Let me look at this menu again, someone must be coming to take our orders soon...” Kylo said as he removed his hand from beneath Hux's.

“...I might just get wedges, I'm not that hungry” Kylo said.

"Saving room for dessert eh?" Hux said, shooting Kylo a devious look across the table.

"What? No... What?" Kylo panicked.

“Excuse me for a moment, if the waiter comes order my parmigiano and a glass of red wine for me?” Hux said as he up and left the table, heading toward the restroom.

Kylo got up and swiftly headed to the bar, he ordered 3 shots of whiskey for himself downing them all before returning to the table. That ought to take the edge off...

Hux returned not long after, his aftershave wafting in Kylo's direction as he sat down. Kylo had to use all his strength to make a physical advance on Hux.

“They still haven't taken our order” Kylo said.

“That's unlike them, the service is usually great here” Hux struggled to hide smirk, “Do you want to get out of here?”

“You want me to leave?” Kylo said sounding hurt.

“No stupid, do you want to get out of here, with me...” Hux said standing up and smoothing down the front of his shirt, “Shall we?” he said, knowing Kylo was never going to turn him down.

***

In the back of the taxi Kylo was un-tucking Hux's shirt and running his hands over his slim torso.

Hux was breathing hard against Kylo's mouth, alternating between sucking and biting on his full and luscious bottom lip as he fisted the front of Kylo's t-shirt.

“You taste like whiskey” he muttered.

“Yeah... I had a couple of shots... to take... the edge off” Kylo said between kisses placed on Hux's neck.

“I hope you can still get it up...” Hux whispered into Kylo's ear.

“You don't have to worry about that...” Kylo replied, taking Hux's hand and placing it on his rock hard cock.

Hux began rubbing Kylo through the fabric of his jeans.

“Can you speed it up a little!” Hux yelled at the taxi driver, who narrowed his eyes as he glanced up at the rear vision mirror.

“We're nearly there” the taxi driver replied, “...You horny mother fuckers” he muttered.

***  
As the taxi pulled up out the front of Hux's apartment building he and Kylo both climbed out, Hux threw a few too many twenty dollar bills at the driver.

“Keep the change!” he yelled as he dragged Kylo up the steps to his apartment.

As they crashed through Hux's front door Kylo tripped over something.

“Reeoww!” the thing screeched before scurrying off.

“Aww you have a cat!” Kylo swooned, “I love cats, I collect cats on a kitty collector app on my phone, it's called Neko Atsume -”

“That's nice, I don't care, shut up...” Hux interrupted, locking lips with Kylo and leading him backwards to the bedroom, they undressed each other as they went.

As they reached the bedroom Hux shoved Kylo onto the bed, positioning himself between Kylo's legs.

“You ever been blown by one of your teachers, Ren?”

“No... Have you ever blown any of your students, professor?”

“Nuh uh” Hux grinned, his bottom lip between his teeth as he eagerly un-buckled Kylo's belt.

***

Hux and Kylo lay side by side, completely naked, clutching the 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets up at there throats and not speaking, just breathing heavy.

"... How am I supposed to teach you now that I've seen your sex face? That's all I'm ever going to see now... "

"And how am I ever going to listen to a word that comes out of your mouth when all I can picture is my dick in it..."

They continued to stare at the ceiling in silence.

"I guess we should have thought about that before hand. No going back now... Wanna go again?" Hux asked, turning to look at Kylo.

And like a flash, Kylo was clamouring on top of Hux.


End file.
